Stephen Moore
Stephen Moore, Human-Animal Hybrid Stephen Moore is what Our President fears most, he's a Human-Animal Hybrid. Stephen Moore is mixed of three ingredients. The first is Rat, this can best be seen in his laughter and facial characteristics. The second part is human, this segment of his stewed DNA is what makes Stephen Moore such a danger to the human populace. The third is the most integral part of his genetic structure. This is the parrot. Stephen Moore is part parrot. Things to look out for and guard against. You can grab what looks to you like a human hand when it's offered to in a seemingly innocuois motion meant by it's originator to make truce, or to symbolize some modecum of agreement. You can look in his bespectacled eyes and find on the surface of your observation a kinship, a certain shared heritage of humanity. You can listen to his audable laughter and find in it's utter ridiculousness, a common characteristic which would seem to you to be on par with "Oh, my god, what a sheltered nerd". These are the tools with which Stephen Moore gains his trustiness. This is a small parcel of what you as an actual human could think during an encounter, which would of course be contrived by Moore, and used as a prelude to a backwards and stupifying explanation of his economic theory, a theory which in fact is outdated and these days, useless to any human, and when I say human I mean American making under $500,000,000.00 per year. He'll confuse you! He's Wily! He'll tell you that all things are on the rise and that it is indeed morning in America. He'll inform you that more jobs are being created now than ever before. He'll bestow upon you the theory that "Jack Bauer Justice" is working to win the war on terror. That he who has taken the time in planting the bomb in Downtown LA will give up it's location if you would only stop anally intruding him with that hot poker. This is crumbelievable. Stephen Moore's tactic is to fill your empty head with as many easily agreeable statements as are necassary to gain your trust and good will. Lights on, Nobody home. Stephen Moore does not think for himself, and believes that you cannot think for yourself. He thinks your stupid. Take Action! Well it's time to stand up to his kind. It's time to tell mutants like this that they are not good enough to gain entry to Bushwood Country Club. That their sort of agreeable rantings and marginally mediocre ravings cannot convince us that everything is shiny in America. It's this brand of double talk which confuses our Greatest President, which forces the Great Eye Of Mordor off of our golden shores and onto the crusty, unclean, diahrea drenched, lice infested scalps of The Iraq War. Support The President! Without journalists who agree to support our President by talking up the positive aspects of his agenda, how will America stay the course on such classics as scare tactic economics. Not to mention, that he has been shown by my passing research to be of filthy inhuman descent. Our land is beset by these quasi-humans who would gladhand our Greatest President and thereby wear down our fabric of Economic Dominance over the pestilance filled lands of foreign unionized labor. We need to scare Americans into making other people do all our work for us, all for 20 cents per hour. With Moore's patented process of sunshiney description, we will be a third world country before ya know it. And the stage will be set for a Hybrid takeover. When you see this Stephen Moore character in the street, please be sure to deliver rightious blow to his inhuman and poorly shaped head. Do it for your President. November 13, 2008 Nailing * founder of Club for Growth, Stephen has been getting emails from them! * Stephen reads him in the Wall Street Journal ** something in common ** both against the bailout * doesn't matter if economy fails ** they have a theory to protect * political donors are getting * book "The End of Prosperity" * Obama is going to tax Christmas * comparing Obama to FDR ** New Deal was a disaster * World War 2 got us out of the Great Depression * that's why Dr. Colbert is pushing for WW3 * he loves Sarah Palin * the press crucified her ** she is very Christ-like * future of GOP ** very dim ** the leader is Ronald Reagan, like Tinkerbell * next to Dr. Colbert, Moore says the leader of the republican party is Rush Limbaugh ** unifying figure